


Lazy Afternoon

by Fido_Barkin



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Canine Cock, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dog Man, Erotica, F/M, Fido - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fox Girl, Furry, Furry ocs, Heterosexual Sex, Literary Lewdness, Original Fiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rimming, Smut, Somnophilia, shower, sidney - Freeform, sleeping, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fido_Barkin/pseuds/Fido_Barkin
Summary: In this story Fido finds a seeping Sidney and decides to go at his own pace for once in there relationship.Word Count: 1,947
Relationships: Fido/Sidney





	Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Fido and Sidney have an agreement called implied consent. This was established at the beginning of their relationship and it basically means that either of them can do whatever they want to the other and it will be implied to be consensual. This has been a longstanding detail of their relationship since these two characters were first created. Of course either of them are allowed to use safewords if things get out of hand or they're just not feeling it, and both of them respect that boundary.

Fido opened the side door to his cabin and walked inside. It was a sweltering summer day outside, and the work he had been doing in his carpentry shop had left him drenched with sweat. His thick fur did a good job of containing his perspiration for the most part, but it did little to keep his blue jeans or long sleeve shirt from soaking in the moisture and becoming drenched. He walked around the hardwood dining table that was near the door and soon came to the refrigerator. He opened the door and removed a small, green, glass bottle. He twisted off the cap and quickly drained the fizzy drink. As the smooth, crisp taste of cucumber covered his tongue he felt immediately refreshed. He then twisted the metal cap back onto the bottle —as was his habit— and threw the container in the trash. 

Afterwards he walked down the long hallway and stepped into the downstairs bathroom. It was much smaller than the enormous upstairs bath, but it had all of the basics nevertheless. The large dog-man undressed, throwing his jeans, underwear, and shirt in a small hamper, and turned on the water for the shower. Normally he would wait until the end of the day to shower, but he could already feel himself starting to overheat and he needed to cool off badly. 

After checking the temperature of the shower he stepped into the small tub and let the cool water run over him. He picked up a comb from a shelf that was lined with soaps and shampoos and began combing the wood shavings out of his fur-covered arms, neck, and especially his tail. The long sleeve shirts that he wore typically kept the shavings out of most of his fur, but there was no way to keep his tail from collecting all kinds of debris. 

After he was finished combing himself down he grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the shelf and squirted a large amount into his paw. He began by lathering up his shoulder-length hair before moving to his chest and underarms. He then scooped some lather from his hair and ran it across his inner thigh, being sure to scrub away all of the sweat that he had accumulated there. After that he gently lathered up his white-furred balls and coaxed his bright red cock out of its fuzzy sheath. He rubbed his soap-covered hand along his member and quickly finished his business there. He had managed to dodge Sidney’s advances for a week now, and he’d been so busy working on his furniture commissions that he hadn’t had any time to spare for Val either. Quickly, he finished washing up, making sure to get every nook and cranny squeaky clean before rinsing himself off and turning off the water. 

Before stepping out of the tub he grabbed a towel that had been hanging on a hook nearby. As the water ran off of his fur he assisted its removal with the towel, and after a few minutes he was a damp, fluffy mass that smelled of sun-kissed raspberries. He then tied the towel around his waist, ran his fingers through his messy hair, and stepped back into the hallway. 

Rather than go directly upstairs for a change of clothes, Fido decided to see if anyone was in the living room. As he peeked around the wall that separated the living room from the rest of the cabin he saw Sidney laying on the couch. She was facedown with her arms folded around a cushion that she held underneath her head. Fido could tell that she was asleep from the way she was breathing. After making sure that neither Vic nor Val were in the room with her, he quietly walked in. As he stood at the foot of the couch he saw that Sidney was only wearing a tube top and a pair of low-waisted hipster panties. He was about to turn around and leave, but the fox girl stretched and moaned in her sleep, and when she did her puffy white tail moved to the side and Fido couldn’t help but notice the way her panties dug into her fluff-covered ass cheeks.

Fido rubbed his hand over his face, but he couldn’t make himself look away. Sidney had always been the assertive one, and every time he saw her she always seemed to be up to some kind of mischief, but now, seeing her in such a defenseless position, Fido couldn’t help but want to have a little fun with her. He walked over to the edge of the couch and carefully sat down on it. —If Sidney were to wake up too early Fido just knew that she would ruin the mood— Carefully, Fido brushed Sidney’s tail even further out of the way. As he gently placed both of his hands on her lower cheeks Sidney gave another sleepy moan and adjusted her legs, spreading them out so that her hips were laying flat against the couch. 

Fido gulped hard. He had pulled his hands back when Sidney moved, but now he reached out and touched her soft, supple rear again. His heart was pounding in his chest as he flexed his fingers and watched them sink into the fur-covered flesh. It was then that he realized that after all this time he had never had the opportunity to truly marvel at Sidney’s ass. He chuckled to himself and gave one of the cheeks a light pat. He smiled as he watched the ass cheek wobble before settling back into place. He was slowly overcoming his nervousness, and starting to enjoy this feeling of being able to go at his own pace. He loved Sidney dearly, but he had to admit that she was a bit too much for him to handle at times. It was nice to have her in a docile state for once. 

Feeling his courage rise, Fido slipped his thumbs underneath the elastic of Sidney’s panties and gently pulled the garment down until he could see her fleshy tail hole. She had made him eat her ass on a few occasions in the past, but Fido had usually been restrained during those moments with Sidney putting her full weight on top of his face. Now that he could take his time, the big saint bernard-man gently gripped both of Sidney’s cheeks and spread them wide. He leaned down and gave her little starburst a sniff. It smelled like sun-kissed raspberries, just like him. Fido assumed that she must have used the same downstairs shower earlier that morning. 

He smiled to himself and closed his eyes as he gave the fleshy little hole a warm, wet lick with his long, canine tongue. Sidney clutched the cushion a little harder but didn’t wake up. Once Fido was sure that she was still asleep he gave her another lick, this time swirling his tongue around the twitching aperture. He loved the taste of her flesh, and moaned slightly as he let his eyes roll back in his head. He had now come to full mast underneath his towel, but he was too focused on the feast before him to worry about taking care of himself. 

As he continued to lick and grope Sidney’s ass he could smell her arousal starting form in her panties. He pulled his face from between Sidney’s cheeks and licked his muzzle as he watched a dark spot form where her panties still covered her crotch. He put his thumb on her asshole and with his other fingers he began gently massaging her labia, coaxing more of the viscous fluid out of the tiny fox-woman. While he was doing this he remained mindful of not waking the snowy-furred woman. He could hear her moaning and felt her squirming under his touch, and he was hopeful that she was having a wet dream that she could blame the pleasurable sensations on. 

As he massaged her Sidney continued to get increasingly wet, so much so that he figured he had best take preemptive actions to save his couch. He removed his hand and carefully took his towel from around his waist. He gently lifted Sidney’s hips and slid the towel underneath her. When he did so it brought her legs back together. Taking the opportunity he quickly slipped her panties off of her before spreading her legs again. 

Now he could clearly see how the thin fur that covered her labia had been matted down with her love juice. Not being able to help himself he quickly lowered his face and began licking and sucking the viscous fluid from between the little fox’s legs. Fido grabbed Sidney’s hips as he pressed his snout firmly against her pussy. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating, and the taste of her love juice was absolutely sinful. Sidney began breathing much harder and whimpering as she clutched at her cushion. Fido let his long tongue slip in and out of Sidney’s dripping honeypot. His mouth was filled with the taste of his lover, and he made sure to lap up as much of her sopping wetness as he could. 

After making a proper mess of Sidney’s lower lips Fido finally came up for air. He was breathing heavily now and his bright red member was pulsing angrily between his legs. He checked on Sidney to make sure that she was still asleep, and, by some miracle, she still was. Putting both of his knees on the couch, he grabbed his canine cock and rubbed the tip of it over Sidney’s slit. After smearing his precum over her pussy lips he lined himself up with her dripping hole and carefully plunged his doggy dick into her quivering foxhole. She was warm and wet, and her inner folds gently massaged his pulsing member as he stuffed her all the way to his knot. Fido let out a quiet whimper as he fought the urge to cum right then. The week-long wait had left him more sensitive than normal.

Once he had himself under control again he leaned over Sidney’s sleeping body and put his snout against the back of her head. He breathed her scent in deep before slowly starting to move his hips. As he lay almost on top of the fox girl he gently proceeded to plunge himself in and out of her. He savored the lazy motion and continued to breathe in his lover’s scent until his arms started to get tired. Without pulling out of her, Fido gently wrapped one arm around Sidney and rolled her on her side so that he lay down beside her. The feel of her warm body against his filled the dog-man with an incredible sense of comfort. His eyes slowly closed as he rubbed Sidney’s chest and belly. 

He didn’t fight it this time when an orgasm pumped its way through his cock. Instead he held nothing back as his seed filled the woman in his arms. He let out a shuddering breath as the feeling left him spent and incredibly comfortable. Lovingly, the big dog-man kissed Sidney on top of her head and drifted off to sleep. 

Once he started snoring lightly Sidney opened her eyes and rolled over on the couch so that she could face her boyfriend and kissed him on his sleeping lips before saying, “Good puppy.” She then reached up to scratch his ear before wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face in his chest fluff. As she breathed in his scent she slowly drifted back to sleep, and soon the two were both slumbering peacefully in each other’s arms.


End file.
